Love Song
Love Song '''to piosenka z dwunastego odcinka sezonu czwartego, Naked. Jest śpiewana przez Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray i Santanę Lopez . Wcześniej w odcinku Kurt wzywa Santanę i Quinn, aby odwiodły Rachel od pomysłu wzięcia udziału w scenie topless dla studenckiego filmu. Kurt widzie, że Rachel nie jest do tego przekonana, więc prosi je o pomoc. Piosenka rozpoczyna się, gdy Rachel przyznaje, że nie jest gotowa na rozbieraną sesję. Opuszcza powoli salę, gdzie miały zostać zrobione zdjęcia i udaje się do audytorium NYADA. Tam, razem z Santaną i Quinn śpiewają piosenkę. Na koniec ściskają się. Rachel proponuje wyjście na obiad, Santana i Quinn się zgadzają, po czym wszystkie wychodzą. Tekst Rachel: Head under water and they tell me, To breathe easy for a while Breathing gets harder even I know that I made room for me, it's too soon to see, If I'm happy in your hands I'm unusually hard to hold on to Blank stares at blank pages No easy way to say this You mean well but you make this hard on me Rachel i Santana: I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'Cause you asked for it cause you need one You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this If you're on your way, I'm not gonna write you to stay If all you have is leaving, I'm a need a better reason To write you a love song today Rachel: Today, yea-hey Oh! Quinn: I learned the hard way, That they all say, Things you want to hear My heavy heart, Sinks deep down under you Santana: And your twisted words, your help just hurts You are not what I thought you were Hello to high and dry Rachel: Convinced me to please you Rachel i Santana: Made me think that I need this too I'm trying to let you hear me Quinn, Rachel i Santana: As I am! Santana: I'm not gonna write you a love song Rachel and Santana: 'Cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one Quinn, Rachel i Santana: You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song Rachel i Santana: 'Cause you tell me it's, Quinn, Rachel i Santana: Make or break in this If you're on your way, Rachel i Santana: I'm not gonna write you (and Quinn: to stay) Rachel i Santana: If all you have is leaving, I'm a need a better reason To write you a love song today Quinn z Rachel i Santana: Promise me, That you'll leave the light on, To help me see, The daylight, my guide, gone Santana z Quinn i Rachel: Because I believe there's a way, You can love me because I say, Rachel: I won't write you a love song, 'Cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one Quinn: You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this Quinn, Rachel i Santana: Is that why you wanted a love song? (Quinn: Hey, yeah!) Rachel i Santana: 'Cause you asked for it, Quinn, Rachel i Santana: 'Cause you need one You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song Rachel i Santana: (Quinn: Write you a love song!) Cause you tell me it's, Quinn, Rachel i Santana: Make or break in this If you're on your way, Rachel i Santana I'm not gonna write you Quinn, Rachel i Santana (Quinn: Write you) To stay Rachel i Santana (Quinn): If your heart is nowhere in it, I don't want it (with Quinn: for a minute, babe) I'll walk the seven seas, (Walk the seven seas) When I believe that there's a reason to write you (Write you) Quinn, Rachel i Santana: A love song Rachel i Santana: Today Quinn: Today (Rachel: Hey, today!) I won't write you a love song (Santana: Ee-yeah, hey!) Today Rachel: I won't write you a love song Quinn, Rachel i Santana: Today Błędy *Kiedy Quinn pierwszy raz śpiewa swoją solówkę od today, nie otwiera ust. Galeria 1253607 1374821691065 full.jpg Tumblr mjdgo9pfH81qc8h8so1 500.png Tumblr inline mrc2s6DNpU1qz4rgp.jpg QuinntanaFaberry.gif QuinnFabray-LoveSong.gif Lovesong.jpg 1243637 1373175440780 full.png 1178633 1360403142273 full.jpg Snap-2013-02-01-20h30m24s82.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h30m12s196.png Tumblr inline mhrpd5mj6T1qz4rgp.jpg LoveSong4.png Filmy thumb|left|335 pxthumb|right|335 px Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Quinn Fabray Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Santanę Lopez Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 4 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Naked